


What if?

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Kyoutani wonders about what could have been, M/M, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani wonders what his life would have been life if he played a different sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Different Team//Sports Swap. Once again, I took the prompt very loosely, sorry not really that sorry.

 Kyoutani sometimes wonders what his life would be like if he’d never seen that volleyball match as a kid. If he had decided to play a different sport. Would he be more of a team player? Would he still have met Yahaba? Would he regret the sport he chose? Kyoutani doesn’t regret volleyball. 

“What are you doing?” murmurs Yahaba from where he’s nestled against Kentarou’s side.

“Thinking.”

“Don’t hurt your head.”

“Ass, I get better grades than you.” In science and english, anyway.

“I still can’t believe it.” Yahaba pauses for a moment to grab Kyoutani’s hand. “What were you thinking about?”

Kyoutani hums as Yahaba starts running his fingers through the tight curls of his bleached hair, more petting him but Kentarou would never voice that. “I was wondering about what it would be like if I played a different sport.”

Yahaba sighs, “Hmmmm, you might have less of a temper.”

“Hey!”

“But that’s how we met, so I don’t mind your temper.”

Kentarou nods and tilts his head up for a kiss. He’s glad he played volleyball instead of a different sport. The topic was never brought up again.


End file.
